We propose to investigate the effect of a pantothenic acid deficiency in rats and guinea pigs upon the synthesis of antibodies and their subsequent intracellular transport to the extracellular milieu of antibody-producing cells. These studies will be extended to include investigations on the role of pantothenic acid in the synthesis and intracellular transport by hepatocytes of transferrin and the albumin-like precursor(s) of serum albumin.